


When The Egberts Met The Striders (All Was Gay In The Sky)

by redisarevolution



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave thinks Dad is hot, F/F, F/M, John's Birthday, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin Striders, Twincest, dilf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is 15 years old and is visiting Dave Strider, his best friend for 5 years and never saw him once. Not a profile picture or anything. He didn't want to look into it. All the more to visit. What he wasn't expecting was to develop feelings for his older brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking Parents For Things Are Nerve Wracking, John, Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Against my better judgment, I decided to go ahead and write a Bro x John x Dirk on the side because of twin Striders. Who doesn't like twins? Anyway, a super short beginning, but I promise the other chapters are gonna be longer. Im still trying to figure how to code. Also, I'm hoping someone will know where I got the title from. :3

It was the day. He could feel it in his gut. He was gonna ask him. It was now or never.

John took a deep breath and walks into the kitchen to find his father, baking as usual. "Dad?" "Yes, John?" His father turned in his direction with his royal blue eyes. John swallowed roughly, trying to keep his nervousness at an all time low.

"Can I go to Texas...", he started slowly. "..To visit my friend Dave?"  
His father looked off to the side, a habit he does when he's thinking something over. "I suppose.", he says after a while. "But, I will accompany you, just in case." John internally sighed in relief as he smiled brightly at his father. "Thanks Dad!" He hugs him before rushing upstairs to open his green laptop. Good, Dave was online.

\-- ectoBiologist[EB] is pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 7:36 p.m. -- 

EB: dave! 

EB: dave!! 

EB: i know you're there! 

TG: calm down egbert 

TG: i was busy strifing bro 

TG: anyway whats up 

EB: well, i asked my dad and he said yes! 

EB: he's coming with me, but it still counts! 

TG: oh shit 

TG: party time in the strider household 

TG: buckle your seat belts its gonna be a bumpy ride 

EB: you're such a silly goose, dave. 

TG: i am offended mr egbert 

TG: i cant believe those words that came out your mouth

EB: whatever, at least we get to see each other.

TG: a very valid point 

TG: egbert you never cease to amaze me

EB: hehehehe. 

EB: you're such a nerd, dave. 

After a while of horsing around and warnings about puppets, John turned off his laptop and got to bed. He thought of the fun they would have before drifting off to sleep.


	2. In The Advertising Sign For Texas, They Forgot To Mention How Hot Striders Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so un-motivated. It doesn't help that I just got back into OHSHC. :(

During the week, Dad found out one of Dave's brother chumhandle and started talking with him about when they would visit. They would visit on Saturday and then return home on Thursday, the night of the 14th, the day after John's birthday. That was two weeks with his best bro. John practically gushed to Jade and Rose about visiting Dave. Rose wished him luck while Jade talked about shipping her present to him, so it would arrive the day after he got back.

Before he knew it, Saturday was here and he was all packed and ready to head out. His father called for a cab already, so they just had to put their suitcases in the trunk of the car. Dad was already taking care of that while John was quickly texting Dave that he was leaving, getting a 'awesome B) ' in response. "John! We're ready!", Dad called, waving him along to come over to the door. John scurried over to his father, but, not before looking back at his house one last time.  
-

It was hot. It was more than hot. It was practically boiling out there. John knew it would be warmer down here, but damn! He was not prepared for this weather! John ended up changing into his signature Slimer t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He and Dad walked to the front entrance of the place, stopping to look around for his friend and his brother.

He never really bothered to ask Dave what he looked like, only knowing he wore aviators while his brothers wore pointy anime shades.

Sure enough, they saw a big sign in the crowd of people. It was in red and yellow lettering, saying 'JOHN AND DAD EGBERT AT BATTLE STATIONS.' John smirked while Dad chuckled a bit. "Well, I think we found them."

They headed over to where the sign was located, suitcases in tow when they finally saw Dave and his older brother.

His platinum blonde hair was side swept, barley touching the top of his aviators. He wore a loose red baseball shirt with a scratched record on the front along with some denim skinny jeans and red Converses. His skin was very pale, almost pure white and he had his face drawn into a emotionless expression, unable to read it. His brother had the same platinum hair, hidden by a grey baseball cap. He had a white t-shirt on, the collar popped like some douchebag. Black pants and Converses, along with those ridiculous anime glasses completed the outfit, practically screaming 'DOUCHEBAG ALERT'.

"Dave!"  
John ran up to the younger of the blondes, hugging him tightly."Egbert." His voice was casual, but, when he hugged him back, it was obvious he was excited to see him to. They released each other soon after and Dave shoved his hands into his pocket. "John, this is Bro." He jerks his head towards his brother, who had just released his father's hand from a polite handshake. Bro tilts his head slightly downwards at the sound of his name.

"Hey, kid."  
His voice was smooth and deep with a hint of a Texan accent in his words. John feels his face start to heat up. "Hey." His voice sounds small to his ears, making his face flush a bit more, this time out of embarrassment. He hopes Dave doesn't notice and luckily, he doesn't seem to. "You ready, Egderp?" "Heck yeah! Let's do this!"

They walk out the front entrance of the airport and walk to a white pickup truck. With the help of Bro, they put the suitcases in the back. Dave climbs into the back while John pulls himself up successfully. "Nice arms, Egbert. Who bought em' from, your mom?"  
"Pfff. No."  
The engine of the truck starts up and soon they start driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I suck.
> 
> EDIT: I have no ideas for the next chapter. I know that John is going to meet Dirk, but I cannot figure out what the heckie is gonna happen after that. This is why I can't multitask and do homework. :( I will take any suggestions and comments! :)


	3. And The Results Are In: Dirk, You Are.. Possibly Crushing On This Boy

He woke to Bro kicking him off the bed. "Get up. We have company."  
He slips out of the room, throwing a smuppet behind him as he closed the door. Dirk grabbed his shades, slipping them on his face. He yanks the door open, heading straight into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes back out, dressed and groomed, his blonde hair spiked back. He faintly heard laughter and talking coming from the living room. So, that's the company Bro was talking about. It didn't really matter to Dirk, seeing as how Dave had friends over often. He decides he rather not disturb them and flashes to the kitchen, grabbing an orange soda and a Poptart and absconding the hell out of there before Dave came in and heard the ruckus in the kitchen.  
Slipping back into his room, he reaches under his pillow and pulls out a picture of two people. It was of him and another guy. He had messy brown hair with a prominent cowlick in the front. His green eyes shone brightly and grinned widely. Dirk sighed, throwing the picture back under the pillow. He seriously needs to burn this picture. He looks at his hands, seeing that they were shaking. He passes it off as lack of hunger and scarfs down his food. He cracks open the soda and sits down.  So, you’re not the least bit interested in Dave’s company?   
“Nah. Not really.”  
I think that you’ll like him.   
“I don’t care. Not interested.”  
I’d look at him.   
“AR.”  
Alright.   
Dirk stands up and grabs his keys. “BRO! I’LL BE BACK.”  
He gets a knock in response. He flashes to the door and opens it. He slides down the rail on the stairs and walks out the building. He hops into Bro’s truck and puts the key in the ignition. He feels the engine roars and pulls out of the lot. He drives off onto a highway and pulls into a different neighborhood. He was in a suburban area and pulled into one of the driveways. It was a friend of his who opened the door. He had tan skin and jet black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had goggles and a wide grin on his face. “Horuss. Hey. Got a minute?”  
\----  
Dirk walks back into the house, feeling a lot better than before hand. He feels something small knock into him. He looks down to come face to face to someone he didn't expect to see. When the boy opens his eyes, it's a slap to the face. He had baby blue eyes, unlike those forest green eyes he knew and instead of dark brown hair, he had raven black hair. "Sorry! I didn't see you there!" His voice was lacking that accent he remembered and it was a bit higher pitched. Not too childish, but not very adult-like either.  
He rakes his eyes over his body behind his shaded eyes. Small, lean, a good amount of muscle, like Jake. "Nah, it's okay kid." He helps him up, feeling his soft hands. He walks around the boy and sees Dave looking over at the interaction. Dirk quickly walks upstairs and grabs a towel. “Oh, John, that’s Dirk.”  
John. Nice name. Dirk decides to take an infinite shower to drown out his thoughts.


	4. Heeeeeeeeere's Bro!

Bro was fucked up. He was so fucked up. A fucking kid. He was attracted to a kid who was Dave's age. He might as well have been ramming Dave in the ass with his dick. Sure, John had pretty dark black hair. Sure, he had bright blue eyes that shone like sapphires when the light hit them a certain way. And sure, he was small and kind of muscular, well, as muscular as a teenager who eats cake but lifts weights. And yeah, he had a really nice ass and wow, Bro was in deep as far as looks were concerned. He seriously needed to get his brain checked out desperately.

So, Bro did what he did best. He listened to the conversations that Dave and John had. And he found out little things about John. His favorite color, which happened to be green. He was allergic to peanuts. He told really dumb jokes and he had a weird way of separating words that were supposed to be together, like "whatever" became "what ever" and "baseball" became "base ball". And he loved pranks. So, Bro did the second thing that he did best.

He communicated through pranks to try and get John's attention. At first, it was small, like switching salt with sugar and putting toothpaste in Oreos. It was kind of funny, but Bro wouldn't say that out loud because that was so uncool. The faces John made was hilarious in Dave's opinion, as evident by his snorting hyperventilating laughter every time Bro was successful. And the kicker? The classic water over the door prank.

It was supposed to be simple. It was supposed to be funny. John opened the door and that's when Bro realized he fucked up. When the water cascaded down his body, Bro was in the ceiling, literally. It was something only he and Dirk knew about. Dave was oblivious as hell when it came to these things.

When the war of water ended and the bucket hit the carpet with a soft thump, he just stood there, soaking wet with no glasses on. And then he heard it. It was really soft, then slowly rising like a huge wave coming in. He was.. laughing. He was laughing. He leaned against the door frame to hold himself up and wow, he had a really attractive laugh. His whole body shook and he was struggling to breathe but the scene even coaxed a small chuckle from Bro.

Oh, fuck, he was in for the long haul , wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking so long to update this. ^^;;;
> 
> I know I suck, but forgive me for this train wreck of a ship.
> 
> All of these likes and comments make my heart soar like pchooooooooo ===========> ❤
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to update more since I'm on summer break but it'll only be once a week, maybe twice if I'm feeling nice ^^
> 
> If anything is in the wrong tense, it's because I haven't gone back to edit anything at all. ^^; I have no time to. Gomen

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I DID IT. I SOMEHOW DID IT. I CODED IT. IMDABES


End file.
